Love Bites
by maddielove329
Summary: AJ Lee has never had any luck with guys. But will all that change when she meets the new guy Phil. (I am making this into a high school thing)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter One Of My New Story Love Bites!**

**Enjoy! **

AJ POV

I was making my way into Ridge Mont High School in Tampa, Florida. I was actually very nervous it was the first day of senior year. As soon as I walked in everyone was staring at me and I knew exactly why. I didn't even acknowledge them I just kept on walking.

Ever since freshman I have been treated like crap from guys and I am getting sick and tried of getting peoples pity. 9th grade, Glenn, captain of the wrestling team and the linebacker on the football team, he never liked to be called Glenn. He always wanted to be called Kane because it made him seem tough. Anyways the reason why we broke up was because I got mad at him and called him Glenn, I know stupid. 10th grade, John, I should have never fallen for that guy. He is the quarterback on the football team and the captain of the baseball team. He treats every girl like crap but I fell in his trap when he said I was different. 11th grade the worst one of them all, Daniel. He was the only one that got abusive with me. He would always yell at me, he would always blame me for stuff that he did, and he was extremely abusive. That's when I got most of the pity. But this year I told myself to not fall for a guy this year.

I walked into my first period, Geometry, and I saw my two best friends, Kaitlyn and Naomi, sitting down in desks sitting next to each other. I also saw a new kid. He had tattoos up and down his arms; he had green eyes, and dark brown short hair. And to be honest he wasn't too bad on the eyes. He had his headphones in and was clearly not in the mood to be here, But I told myself not to so I just walked up to my friends and sat down in the desk behind Kaitlyn. When they turned around and saw me they both started to squeal. We all stood up and gave each other a hug, which is crazy because we just saw each other yesterday. I guess it was just because we had the same class together. We all sat back down.

"So who's the new kid?" I asked them pointing back to him with my thumb.

"Uh I think his name is Phil." Naomi said.

"I heard he is pure trouble." Kaitlyn added.

"Yeah so don't fall for him AJ." Naomi said.

"Trust me I won't." I said and looked back at him. He lifted his eyes from his phone and they connected with mine. I turned my head quickly and then Mrs. Levesque came in.

"It's so good to see most of all again." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"I see we have a new student. Phil, is that correct?" She asked and he just nodded.

"Well why don't you tell us about your self." She said and we all turned around to look at him.

"I'm a senior, not a kindergartener, so why should I?" He asked.

"Well because I asked nicely." She said.

"Well I'm not going to answer." He said and then leaned back in his desk.

"Okay well who wants to tell me about their summer?" Mrs. Levesque asked. "AJ? What about you?" She asked me. She knew that my summer probably wasn't good because of Daniel but I could tell she was hoping it was good.

"Well I hung out with friends and went to parties and stuff." I said.

I then heard the new guy scuff and mumbled suck up under his breath.

"Excuse me." I said and turned around to him.

"I called you a suck up." He said and looked me dead in my eyes.

"Well I suggest you shut up and leave me the hell alone." I said. Mrs. Levesque didn't care if we cussed.

I turned back around and ignored him the rest of the period. Hopefully I wouldn't have to see him anymore the rest of the day.

Phil POV

I walked into my first period class and sat in the desk closet to the door. This short tan, brown-headed girl walked in. She was probably the hottest girl I had ever seen before. She walked right in and started to talk to her friends. When the teacher asked me to tell them about myself I flipped out. Why on earth would I tell her about myself? Then the girl, AJ, started to flip out on me because I called her a suck up. I thought she was hot before but damn she was hot when she got mad.

When the bell rang I stayed seated and waited for her to walk by me. After she left the room I got up and started to follow her. When she was walked away from her friends I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the side and pushed up against the building.

"What the hell?" She asked. Getting that little wrinkle in her head when she got mad.

"Don't you ever tell me to shut the hell up ever again." I said.

"Well then never call me a suck up again." She said and tried to walk away. But I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back up against the wall.

"I have to get to class." She said. "I'm not going to deal with another abusive guy, okay?" She asked and then walked away. I couldn't believe that she has been in an abusive relationship before. I have to apologize to her. And that is something that I have never done before in a relationship.

**I hope you liked it! Thanks! And reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two!**

**Enjoy! **

AJ POV

After having that encounter with Phil after class I ran into the bathroom. I got out my phone and texted Naomi and Kaitlyn. After 2 minutes of sitting in the bathroom by myself crying they came busting in.

"What's wrong?" They both asked and walked up to me.

"The new kid Phil came up to me after class and pushed me up against a wall and told me to never tell him to shut up again. I told him to not call me a suck up and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pushed me back against the wall. I told him that I wasn't going to deal with another abusive guy and then I saw sadness in his eyes and I walked away. I don't want to deal with this again." I said before crying again.

"Come here girl. We got you no one is going to hurt you." Naomi said and they both pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you guys." I said.

"We love you too." They said.

_IN THE PARKING LOT AFTER SCHOOL!_

I walked to my car after saying bye to Naomi and Kaitlyn. I started to unlock the doors when Phil walked up to me.

"Hey. Can we talk?" He asked me.

"No." I said and kept on walking.

"Please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab your arm like that." He said.

"Oh yeah what about the pushing me against the brick wall and getting in my face? Huh, what about that?" I said stopping and turning to face him.

"That I'm also sorry for. Look I didn't mean it in a harmful way and I'm sorry if it reminded you of your past relationship. I didn't know, okay?" He asked me looking me in the eye.

"I'm not just going to accept your apology just like that, okay?" He nodded. "You have to understand that I've had to deal with this before and I don't want that to happen again. And my ex used to tell me he was sorry every time he did it but he just kept on doing it. I don't care if you are just this random guy that I've only talked to a few times, I know that it's going to keep on happening so just stay away." I said and walked to my car.

"I didn't mean it in an abusive way. I would never hurt a girl. Look I was just trying to stop you from leaving, I'm not used to people talking back to me like that and it just happened, okay? I'm sorry." He said again.

"I thought you were this bad boy that has been kicked out of more than 5 schools and now your trying to apologize to me just because I told you about my old relationship. Let me just say that if I didn't say what I did you wouldn't be apologizing and it's possible that it might happen again. I don't need your pity just like I don't need anyone else's so stay away from me." I said and got in my car and drove off. Finally I stuck up for my self. I said to myself. I messaged Naomi and Kaitlyn and told them how I stuck up for myself and they both sent congratulation texts. I smiled as I read it.

_THE NEXT DAY IN GEOMTRY!_

I walked in trying not to make eye contact with **HIM. **I sat down in my desk and the teacher looked at me

"Are you okay, AJ?" She asked me.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." I told her.

"Good. Can I ask you a favor?" She asked me and it got me kind of nervous.

"Uh yeah." I said.

"Uh I know it's only the second day of school. But Phil needs a tutor. His grades in math from all of his other schools aren't so good and I want him to do better in my class since it is his last year of high school. And you are the smartest in this class so I just wanted to know if you could tutor him after school for like two weeks. Can you do that?" She asked me. I turned around and looked at him and he just stared at me. I turned back to the teacher.

"Um yeah I guess I can." I said.

"Great. Thank you. I just want this year to be a good year for my classes." She said and walked back to her desk.

_AFTER CLASS_

"What was that all about?" Phil came walking up to me.

"I have to tutor you after school for two weeks starting today so meet me in the library immediately after your last class. Got that?" I asked him looking him in the eye.

"I'm not about to stay after school and be tutored." He said.

"Well how about this, do it to prove to me how sorry you are for what you did yesterday." I said looking him in the eye and then walked away.

Phil POV

I was about to walk into the library after school when I saw AJ sitting there looking at her phone. I admired her beauty and then I walked in and sat down next to her.

"Alright let's get this done." I said.

"Look if your not going to take this seriously then I'm just going to leave." She said and started to get up.

"Woah wait. I'm sorry." I said grabbing her arm slightly this time. She looked down at my hand on her arm and I quickly took my hand off. "And for that too." I said.

"Fine." She said sitting down.

_AN HOUR LATER!_

"Okay and then divide it by 'y'." AJ said but I still couldn't understand. She looked at me being confused.

"Here." She said and took the pencil out of my hand and when she did that her finger grazed my hand and I felt a tingle go all the way up my arm. She took the pencil and put it in her book bag along with the rest of her stuff.

'"Woah wait what are you doing?" I asked her.

"We can finish it up tomorrow." She said and started to stand up and walk away. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and walked with her out to the parking lot. I got in my car after saying my goodbyes. I tried to start it but my car is so messed up that the engine started smoking. I got out and lifted up the hood.

"Hey is it okay?" AJ asked in her car looking at me.

"Uh I don't know. I don't have the tools to fix it." I said.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked me. I turned and looked at her.

"Yeah thanks." I said and got my stuff that I needed out of my car and walked over to hers. I could already tell that this was going to be one quiet ride.

**Here you go sorry for it being late! REVIEWS!**


End file.
